


燈泡星星

by Yintang



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang
Summary: 金建學看著店裡人多，先跑去對面把水晶球買起來，關掉燈泡開關、沒有了光的照射只是一般的透明玻璃，或許事物本來就是因為賦予特殊的意義才會變得特別，他想起去年聖誕節假期孫東柱去家族旅行時替他捎了一組成對陶瓷馬克杯的其中一只（另一只顯然在孫東柱那裡），釉彩還算細緻、沒有咒語也不算珍稀，只有孫東柱草草的落書一句聖誕快樂，大抵來說小孩對儀式感的重視就是他最大的禮物。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 10





	燈泡星星

**Author's Note:**

> *DOON/金建學x孫東柱  
> *HP設
> 
> 情人節左右寫的 但節日的時候只要想著是賀文就寫不了 現在才把它寫完 本來想說不如3/14發 但我屯不了文

「你從哪裡弄來的？」  
「煥雄哥。我從他嘴裡套出來的，你知道的、戀愛的人腦子總是不太好使。」孫東柱張著那張牛皮紙地圖努力地從密道微弱的油燈下看清楚路線方向，調侃友人同時彷彿刻意忽略自己也陷入愛情之中。  
以對於金英助的認識來說金建學也並不意外，只是：「煥雄會透露給你還是挺稀奇的。」  
「噢，為了不要被舉發，他們兩個也就只能選擇讓我們變成共犯了。」他在說到「我們」的時候還不忘拉長音節，手指繞了一圈指向自己和金建學。然而這個行動完全就是孫東柱口頭邀請失敗後用信件灌爆他房間的結果。  
「那還真是……」  
「浪漫。」孫東柱收起拷貝地圖，「別廢話了，這個時間客人正多，不會有人注意到我們。」

蜂蜜公爵糖果店人潮最多的時期是每年的聖誕節，不過那個時候學校會發行許可讓他們能夠外出參觀。和小孩子戶外郊遊一樣。孫東柱嗤之以鼻，儘管他其實是最孩子氣的一個。  
而作為一個糖果店，情人節前夕當然也不遑多讓，不過那時候學校就沒有讓他們外出的理由了。  
「所以你以為我這麼費盡心思是為了什麼？哦？男朋友那麼木頭那麼笨，我容易嗎我。」  
「什麼歪理。」金建學哭笑不得。

從地窖悄悄溜上來的時候店裡果然塞滿了一堆客人，不過和預想的不一樣，他們一下子就被店主發現了，原因是孫東柱的銀髮和亞洲臉孔太過顯眼，但畢竟難得的情人節，所以小情侶還是被放了一馬。  
「就說哪會那麼順利吧？」  
孫東柱對他吐舌頭耍賴，「是因為我長得太好看！」

節日期間店裡被裝飾成應景而俗氣的粉紅色，包裝的設計也都綴上了大小不一的心型、或是綁上漂亮的緞帶，不管是麻瓜還是巫師還是存有類似的文化表徵。  
「哥你看這個，超級可愛。」孫東柱基本上陷入亢奮狀態，扯著金建學的衣袖在人群中鑽來鑽去，展示的品項通常除了漂亮都還帶點特殊的機關，例如孫東柱正指著的那個巧克力糖，輕輕點一下就彈了起來，軌道繞了個流暢的心型，最後放了個小煙花，逗得孫東柱樂不可支。  
金建學本身對糖果甜點或是可愛的小東西沒有什麼興趣，倒是看著孫東柱開心的樣子好像更重要一點，親身體驗就不必了——直到現在他還是常常被那些複雜的裝置搞得七葷八素，即使在巫師學校讀到六年級也還是未能習慣。按孫東柱的說法，他就是除了打魁地奇之外其他什麼都不懂的笨蛋葛萊芬多，比麻瓜還糟。  
但他的其他學科其實也並沒有那麼糟的好嗎——雖然這麼想著的時候突然想起了他在被孫東柱拉出來之前似乎是在寫明天就要繳交的魔法史作業？  
可要說他委屈好像也不盡然。他發覺孫東柱的目光停留在對面店家點起的裝飾燈，這個時節的白天本來就不長，今天雲層也挺厚的，天氣並不晴朗而是陰沉，顯得那些小巧精緻的鏤花燈飾更加明亮了，昏黃燈光映在孫東柱那雙大眼睛裡頭像是銀河繁星，長睫倒影流星曳尾，最中央的光是月亮。

「好漂亮。」  
「可惜燈不賣。」金建學指了指櫥窗裡頭的一個水晶球，底座周圍也鑲了小小的燈泡，投映在水晶球裡面也是相似的樣子。「買那個嗎？」  
「哥要買嗎？」  
「嗯，等等買給你。」  
小孩很高興拍手說好。不是什麼稀罕的東西，但孫東柱很喜歡這類麻瓜社會的擺飾品，沒什麼別緻的法術含量，電池馬達鎢絲燈，不過畢竟是巫師世家的孩子，大概對他來說反而是新奇。

金建學沒有想像過孫東柱是怎樣的環境中長大，收到貓頭鷹的信之前他也只是一個普通地使用機械工具和人力的普通人，法杖咒語對他來說天方夜譚，就讀之後其實也沒有覺得特別什麼不一樣，和其他小孩穿著制服讀書考試，只是學習的內容不一樣罷了，噢、還可以飛。  
但孫東柱很明顯的就是一個不一樣的存在，一頭銀髮就已經足夠特別，初次見到的印象，照金建學小時候讀過的童話書來講大概就是精靈一類（雖然如果孫東柱知道自己被比喻成魔法生物一定會氣到爆炸），在重視團隊的學校裡頭跨越學院來和他交好、戀愛，這樣是不好的嗎——麻瓜出身的他並不計較太多，不過孫東柱這樣的史萊哲林都不在乎了，那應該也沒有他需要拒絕的理由了吧？  
他們可以照常在禮堂分別與自己的同學吃飯，然後轉身在學院的塔樓牽手擁抱，道聲晚安回到各自的宿舍；在圖書館並肩而坐，金建學的課業內容孫東柱大部分都已經讀過了，一邊嫌棄他笨蛋一邊催促他完成作業，找參考文獻的時候靠在書櫃旁偷偷接吻。金建學也曾問過一些幼稚的問題，例如魁地奇比賽的時候他要如何站邊，孫東柱理所當然地要他好好加油——他們史萊哲林可不好惹！  
但他仍可以在比賽偷偷分心找對方坐在哪裡的時候和孫東柱對上目光，再發現他一直在注視著自己。

「我挑好了。」  
「呀，太多了吧？」  
孫東柱捧著那些花俏甜膩的糖果巧克力無所謂地聳肩，然後蹦蹦跳跳地跑去結帳。金建學看著店裡人多，先跑去對面把水晶球買起來，關掉燈泡開關、沒有了光的照射只是一般的透明玻璃，或許事物本來就是因為賦予特殊的意義才會變得特別。他想起去年聖誕節假期孫東柱去家族旅行時替他捎了一組成對陶瓷馬克杯的其中一只（另一只顯然在孫東柱那裡），釉彩還算細緻、沒有咒語也不算珍稀，只有孫東柱草草的落書一句聖誕快樂，大抵來說小孩對儀式感的重視就是他最大的禮物。

等待孫東柱的期間外頭下起了雪，金建學想起只住過幼年時期的遙遠故鄉大約也是這個時候初雪，比英國的沉厚的積雪要輕薄得多，天空也更明亮一點，如果哪天帶著孫東柱去看看好了。  
孫東柱結帳完出來，金建學先幫他施了個咒暖和因為開始下雪有點打顫的身子，雖然冷、但心情還是滿興奮的，拿過水晶球也很開心。

「其實實際拿到覺得有點普通。」金建學說。  
但孫東柱搖搖頭，「很漂亮啊！不然哥還會送我其他情人節禮物嗎？」  
「情人節禮物嗎？」  
「不是嗎？」  
「好吧、好吧。」

fin.


End file.
